Via Than
Email: darth.viathan@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Lt. Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 220 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Via Than Age: 18 Place of Origin: Andor Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 220 LBS History: Nine years ago Caemlyn city guards burst through a door to an old house in the lower quarter to find a child no more than 9, broken and beaten to a swollen black pulp; barely alive with a kitchen knife clutched into his hand. His father lay against the far wall amidst a pool of growing blood. His bloodshot eyes, unblinking. His mother lay dead on the bed, her face black and blue, a small trickle of blood coming from her nose and ear. The unconscious child was taken out of the room of horror. One of the guards by the name of Meacham Than took the boy to his sister Sahar a local wise woman who cleaned the boy up, tended his brusies and broken flesh. Then dressed him in her son's old clothes before he had out grown them. She had no room for him in her house and suggested he could stay with Meacham until better arrangements came about. Meacham brought the boy back to his quarters in the guardhouse and stayed by his side for the first 3 days and nights, talking to the boy and caring for him the best way he knew how. The big brown eyes returned only emptiness. It wasn't till guard duty called once more he was forced to don his uniform and return to duty that he picked up one of his swords from the small one room living quarters cupboards that the boy's eyes lit up for the first time. Recognition, thought. Over joyed but perplexed Meacham ran to his side and dropped to his knees, "Boy.. Boy...Your awake from your daze.. By the creator, I thought your mind and body had parted company." The boys eyes met his own and stared back but for a moment till they dropped once more. and it was then Meacham realised that the hollow gaze lay not in a daze but on his sword. "You want that do you? Well there's no need for swords now.. Your safe now my boy.." He smiled and ruffed the kids head though he got little response more than a shrugging off of his hand. He had to leave for guard duty and there was no way around that. He assured the boy that there was nothing to be afraid of and if he was hungry there was a loaf of bread and cheese in the side cupboard. And with that he was gone. Three hours later he was called to the guard house and found the sad looking boy in a chair across from the captain of the guard and a besheveled young lady in a velvet dress, they were arguing. As soon as the captain spotted him he raised his hand in front of the young woman's face and yelled at Meacham, "This your son?!" Meacham shrugged and offered, "I guess he is.." but before he could get more out the captain yelled, "He just killed a man naught two streets from here!" The young girl cut in, "It was in an ally and he SAVED my purse and maybe my life!" The captain raised his hand again, "He had one of your swords and somehow managed to near cut a man in half. Had the blade not got stuck in his ribs I believe he may have taken this young woman's life next!" The young woman burst out with, "Blood and Bloody Ashes!" and then squeaked as if surprised by herself she cleared her throat and resumed in a more lady like way, "That cutpurse had a knife and he would've used it had he not saved my life. Please tell me his name... I beg of you." Meacham looked at the boy in astonishment, "His name.... His name is Via... Via Than..." The boy looked up at Meacham that glint of recognition was back. It wasn't till a similar incident happened once, twice, three times more that Meacham started noticing a pattern he somehow always ended up some how or another getting his hands on a sword and before the day was out, a cutpurse dead and another girl saved. Perplexed Meacham sat down with his sister and he explained to her the strange behaviour. No matter what he did, if he locked the door or not, kept all his weapons hidden it kept happening. His sister thought long and hard, "Maybe the loss of his mother has made him more sympathetic and in fact defensive of women. Dealing with their attackers, typically male in the same way he dealt with is father after the death of his mother, with a blade.. Meach' you can't handle this kid and your working you need to send him somewhere he can be trained for just that purpose so it can be harnessed. I have this friend who went to Tar V-" Meacham immediately cried, "No! I'm not sending him to some witches school to become a slave to some witch for the rest of his days. I'll train him... He can one day be in the city guard or maybe even an Andorian Soldier. I'm at least going to teach him how not to get himself killed, not send him off to die on some witch's scheme" He promptly stood up and left. As time went on winters came and winters passed. The boy grew and guided by his new father he learnt how to handle a sword and how to immobilise without killing. As he grew so did his skill. He began to talk more, if only very quietly. He pushed away offers of friendship by kids his age. Though the criminal population was dwindling his lust for justice wasn't. Unknown to Meacham he would still sneak out at night and wait in ambush for an unsuspecting cutpurse to come up on a victim. He used his fathers granted skills to move from the shadows, strike, and then back away. He was now 17, almost a man. Meacham had promised when he turned 18 he could join the guard and stand side by side in defence of the city. Little did he know his son's work was still underway. It was Via's 18th birthday. The night had gone well. His auntie had even made a cake for the occasion. She insisted they loosen their belts at the table while she cleaned up. There was a knock at the door and smiling merrily he stood, "I guess your cousin has locked himself out again.." but just as he was opening the door, he heard the sound of slicing meat and was thrown against the wall, the door slamming into his face. 3 men ran into the room with swords drawn and faces masked. Sahar was washing the dishes when she herd a bang, smash and clanging coming from the dining room. She laughed walking in, "did someone drag off the table cloth aga-" she stopped dead in her tracks and screamed. 3 men were in the room. She watched as one had his head separated from his body by a blood drenched 3rd man. The sword then flew from his hands like lightening and the man running towards her fell to the ground. The hilt of a short sword protruding from his back. Via was the only man left standing in the room. 3 strange men, obviously thieves or worse lay in pieces around the room and, "MEACHAM!" She streaked across the blood soaked room and dropped to her knees next to her brother, his belly sliced and hanging open to the air. He was gone. The next day Via watched from empty eyes as the carriage he was riding in road north up away from the city that was his home. Destination, Tar Valon. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios